My Biography
If you want to know my (auto)biography, then here it is. Note from the author (Drek'TharSuperSword): This fanfic is kinda unfinished at the "career" section, since it's rly hard to write a biography-like fanfic. Also, this is still PvZ-related since the character I use here also appears in some of my hows and whys stories, and he's also a zombie. Introduction I'm Rufus Blanchard. Well, I don't have a middle name, so that's my full name. I was born on December 27, 1955 at Chicago, IL. I'm 59 years old now. I'm an IT consultant, as well as a software developer and gamer. I used to be a biologist, but I was retired 9 years ago. I have been a biologist for 30 years (I began my career on 1976), but because I'm getting older, I decided to switch to a lighter job. Well, programming suits well for me, since I like playing video games on my PC for hours before I go to sleep. Pretty weird, remembering my age is really old now, but that's what I like to do. I didn't want to be a zombie in the first place, but I turned into one anyways. I never eat brains unlike other zombies, since I literally didn't want to be a zombie. However, sometimes I use a t-shirt that shows a zombie eating a brain, just to fool other zombies. My YouTube channel is TheYetiProjectDTSS. Go subscribe it if you want to. Early life I was born on a pretty average family. Neither rich, nor poor. I've had a lot of interest in science, and my IQ is pretty high too, so I studied hard to be a biologist. Well, my friend is too jealous to admit that I'm smart, so sometimes they just ignore me. My family and I moved to California in late 1972. I studied biology at the University of Harvard in 1973, for 3 years, and was appointed professor of biology there. Career (TBD, please come back later!) "Death", and zombie phase As described in my last story, a zombie ate my brains after making prank calls and junk mails. It happened on December 26, 2013, a day before my 58th birthday. What a shame. I then woke up somewhere in Zomboss's research and development center. He made me one of his test subjects, probably because I used to be a scientist, and he knew it. Living as a zombie I went back to my apartment after that, living my partially normal life. I took a photo of the blood stains left when the zombie ate my brains. I won't upload it here, since it's really disgusting, but I'll keep it anyways on my phone and on my Google Drive. Well, I'm still an IT consultant and gamer now, but living as a rotten corpse isn't cool at all. It makes me look stupid, and every time I go outside, I always have a sad expression, since I know that people may think I'll eat their brains, but no. I'll never do that. I'm trying to live a normal life, despite being undead. Trivia *His birthday, December 27, is actually an idea made by the author, since it's the birthday date of some famous people too. Examples are Louis Pasteur, Johannes Kepler, and Hayley Williams. *He likes gaming so much, which refers to the writer's habit. *TheYetiProjectDTSS is the writer's YouTube channel. Category:Drek'TharSuperSword's Fanfics Category:Fanfics